The StoryTeller
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Storytelling has always been a part of life probably ever since the beginning of time. And with this collection, it shows that storytelling matters to all of us.
1. Intro

The StoryTeller

Intro

Storytelling: for many generations there have been storytellers who tell stories to entertain or teach audiences.

That's why so many authors use storytelling as a way to help their stories make sense.

Many cultures have told stories and they pass it on from one generation to another so yeah let's just say storytelling is a part of us.

When we use our imagination, we can imagine how the story can have a beginning, middle, and end and if it wants either a good or bad ending all really happens depending on what happens in the story.

For me personally, storytelling is a part of me because I always wanted to tell stories ever since I was a kid.

Now whenever me and my spiritual therapy friends are together, we always think of what the next story should be about and how it should be.

We also think about how the characters would interact with each other.

So let's just say we know how to come up with ideas on what the next story would be about.

With that said, these stories will show that storytelling matters.


	2. Chapter 1

The Hippo Family

Now when you would think of hippos: you would think big scary dangerous and also one of the most dangerous animals in Africa.

But have you ever wondered what hippos would do if a drought was so bad that they had to help the other animals?

So if you were wondering, well yes this actually happened once and they would be known as "The Hippo Family".

A long time ago in what would be known as the Lulango Valley, the animals would come to eat and drink and when there's water, life is just fine.

Now in the river lived the hippos, now when it comes to a family they aren't so bad as long as they enjoy their water home.

But however once the dry season would come, they then realized that when the others need the water the most, they have to do the right thing and help out.

It all began when the dry season came and well most of the animals weren't prepared so they were suffering.

Usually the hippos would ignore them but this time however they knew that if they didn't do something about it, they would die.

So they decided to find a way to bring the water to them.

They looked all around but just then they saw a dam and it was the reason for the shortage of water.

So they decided to break the dam.

It took awhile but once they broke the dam, water came to the other animals.

They thought a miracle has finally come to them for the first time since the drought began.

The hippos then knew that they did the right thing because they didn't want the other animals to suffer so they knew what to do.

And so the next time you think that hippos are dangerous, maybe you should not think of them are deadly but rather heroes who saved other animals during a drought.


	3. Chapter 2

The Polar Bear King

Now when it comes to polar bears, they well live like bears.

Well technically they aren't controlled but they were once under the control of "The Polar Bear King".

Now for those of you who've never heard of this, well you're luck because here's how an ordinary polar bear became a king.

It all began a very long time ago back when their where Animal Kingdoms.

Ok so yes there were actual kingdoms and yes they were all fair and balanced.

All except for one: the Arctic Kingdom.

You see their old king was facing trouble from a failing trust to other kingdoms distancing themselves from them to even his own health.

Now yes you would think his power would last forever well that wouldn't last.

You see a new young male polar bear took over his throne.

At first the other kingdoms were worried but once they saw what he was doing, they knew he was the right choice.

Believe it or not, their trust came back to the Arctic Kingdom and once he became the new king, things would never be the same.

Not only did the citizens trusted him more but he would make quite an impact to their kingdom.

But that's another story for another time.


	4. Chapter 3

The Great Reindeer Race

Now there are races pretty much all the time and well there are the races that are best remembered.

But there's one race that nobody talks about and that's "The Great Reindeer Race".

So you're wondering how did this become a race, well let's go back in time to how it all started.

It all began when one day, a herd of reindeer were on their annual migration.

Now while they were walking, one of the males thought of an idea of picking up the pace.

He then told the herd that if they wanted to make it to the plains, they should pick up the pace.

They then agreed and off they ran for the plains and that's where the idea of a reindeer race came from.

Believe it or not, it's actually continued on to this very day.

So yeah let's just say if it means that much to them, then they should keep on running.


	5. Chapter 4

The Panther And The Hippo

Now when it comes to animal friendships, well they're just perfect when together.

But have you ever wondered how a black panther and hippo would be friends?

Well then you're about to meet "The Panther And The Hippo".

It all began a very very long time ago when the great flood came.

On the water was the ship known as Noah's Ark where 2 of every animal was on board.

And of all of the animals in the ship, they were just normal but not in the case for Panther and Hippo.

Now they both came to Noah's Ark because they didn't want to drown at all.

Oh and they well had two very different personalities and they did get used to it.

Of course since the ark was quite huge, they never really saw or meet at all.

Once the great flood ended, all of the animals left to repopulate and as for Panther and Hippo, well they wouldn't see each other for a while.

A few weeks later, the Hippo was just enjoying the water when The Panther came back.

He then explained that well he was unable to find a place to live.

So the Hippo decided to let him live in his home and the Panther was thankful he cared.

And so that my friend is the world's first animal friendship.

Let's just say it's been quite a very very long time since then.


	6. Chapter 5

The Legend Of Peter Polar Bear Pan

There have been many stories told of the boy who would never grow up: Peter Pan.

But have you ever heard of the legendary polar bear who shares a similar name to him?

No, then allow me to introduce "The Legend Of Peter Polar Bear Pan".

A long time ago in the London Zoo, there lived a polar bear named Peter.

Now Peter always dreamed of what life would be like outside of the zoo.

What he didn't know was that his adventure was about to begin.

It all began when a mysterious pirate ship took him and off they flew to a strange place known as NeverLand.

When Peter was able to see, he couldn't believe it at all because he thought it was beautiful.

Of course he planned his escape plan.

When they weren't looking, he then jumped off of the ship and ran into the jungle and once he was away from them, he then discovered that a group of boys were looking for a leader.

So he decided to become their leader and from that point forward he was now Peter Polar Bear Pan.

And that's how it all started and as for the Hippo children, well they would meet him.

But that's another story for another time.


	7. Chapter 6

The Legend Of Hiro The Rhino

When it comes to rhinos, you would usually think large, aggressive, and dangerous.

But have you ever wondered what rhino would make a difference not just for the species but for Africa?

Then get ready for "The Legend Of The Rhino".

It all started in what would be later known as Africa.

Now in that very place there was just an ordinary male white rhino named Hiro.

He was just eating grass when he heard of some trouble all across the Mainland.

So Hiro then decided to go on a journey to help those who need the help the most.

Along the way, the animals would thank him for his help because he matters.

He also got to discover what the country had to offer.

He knew he was doing the right way.

Once his trip was over, he then would live in what is now South Africa.

Sure his time with the animals was done, but they would never forget his impact on them.

And so it's always good to be a hero.


	8. Epilogue

As Can Be Seen

So there you go and honestly we need stories because they help us escape the real world and as long as there are stories, there will be be storytellers who want to entertain, inform, and teach their audiences through the magic of storytelling.


End file.
